Never Give In
by Mama Z.Jays
Summary: Eliot has got a problem. She hates Pokémon. More than anything. But when her boss gives her a job to do, she has no choice but to work with them. How the heck is she going to deal with herself? OC story
1. Chapter 1: Free Trial

**Hey guys! This is the first part of my new pokemon fanfic. All of the main characters are OC's. I've never done a pokemon ff before...So i'm a little nervous. But enjoy anyways.**

* * *

><p>"Eliot!" Mrs. Joan called. "Eliot!" I smiled to my customer, and set their food down on the counter.<p>

"Alright, here is your order. One cheeseburger, and our special poke-cookies," I said smiling down on the tiny Pidgey. I stood up straight, and laced my fingers together. "If you need anything else, just wave me over, and I'd be happy to help." I said smiling. I hated it when customers brought their pokémon in.

"Eliot!" Mrs. Joan called once more. I walked to the front desk and sighed dramatically.

"Yes?" I said. Mrs. Joan was a tiny old woman, she was slouched over, and carried a cane. Her hair was pulled into a tight little bun, that looked like it was tugging at her face, stretching it across her skull. She was tiny, but loud as hell. Couldn't keep her old toothless mouth closed.

"Eliot dear," she said, her voice softening up, "don't over work yourself. You're too young to be cooped up in this ol' dump," she said. I sighed and put my hand over my face. She's told me this every day since I started working at this restaurant, its been 7 years. "Didn't you use to want to be a pokémon master?" She asked, "I think you should follow that dream. Maybe you'll meet a nice boy on the way-"

"I'm fine working here," I said happily. "I know you need me, this place wouldn't be able to function without me." Mrs. Joan frowned and shook her head.

"Eliot, it's just not right. You've got an ad-"

"Adventurous spirit. Free as the wind," I finished, she had tried the play this on me many times. "I know. But, right now, my spirit wants to be here, with you." I kneeled down in front of her, and took her small frail hands in my own. "We need each other." This hit Mrs. Joan, and she began to smile with joy. She put her hand on mine and nodded.

"Well," She said, "Still, I want you to have something."

"Oh. I don't need anything," I said looking down at my feet.

"No, I insist." she pulled a necklace out of her pocket, and put it over my head. "This charm will protect you," In all honesty, it was an ugly old trinket, a large gaudy pendent dangled from a chain. The pendant was some symbol that I didn't understand.

"Protect me from what?" I asked, looking down at the thing.

"Pokémon," she said in a cheery raspy voice, "I need you to go get me some more berries from the top of the mountain! We've run out again," I sighed, and stood up straight.

"You know I can't go up there without a pokémon." Mrs. Joan laughed.

"That's why you I gave you that pendant, dear," Mrs. Joan said as she pointed at the necklace with her cane. "I also set you up an appointment with Professor Oak! He's in town today, and he wants to meet you! You know, I heard he's got some nice Pokémon with him. Maybe you should take a look?" I understood what Mrs. Joan was doing. She was trying to convince me to start my pokémon journey. But I wasn't having it.

"No way Joan," I said crossing my arms. "We've gone threw this! I'm not getting sucked into that whole world of violence."

"Eliot, you don't understand what a pokémon is!" Mrs. Joan protested, "A pokémon isn't just a tool for battling, it's a friend. And just because you get one, doesn't mean that you need to go on a journey. That part is up to you." I looked down at her; she seemed sincere enough. I sighed, "Plus, like you said, you can't go get me berries without one!" She began to laugh maniacally again. "I need my damn berries!" I groaned.

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled, "But, I'm giving the pokémon right back after I'm done."

"Fine!" Joan laughed, "Professor oak is right down the street. Tell him I sent you," I nodded, and turned back to go inside to finish my shift. "Where are you going?" I paused, and looked at her in confusion. "If you're gonna get one, you gotta go now." My mouth dropped.

"But, Joan, my shift-"

"Fuggetaboutit." She said with a smile. "I want my berries!" I sighed, and took my apron off, handing it to Mrs. Joan.

"I'll be back tomorrow." She didn't respond in words, only with laughter. Then, I began walking out to the street.

Before I knew it. I was lined up with 6 or 7 other kids, all of which were like 10. Professor Oak was staring at me like I was an alien. For that moment, I kind of hated Joan.

"How old are you again?" Oak asked me.

"17." I answered. "Mrs. Joan sent me."

"Ah, yes you're the girl Rudy was talking about. You'll have to wait in the back," I sighed. Professor Oak pointed a thumb to an area behind curtains. I stepped out of line from the rest of the children.. I heard every single child get a Pokémon. I was particularly amused when one child in particular kept asking for a Minun, and refused to listen to Oak when he said that he didn't have it. That kid ended up leaving in a huff, with a Treekco or something like that.

"Okay, well, let's talk." Oak said as he pulled out his chair from under his desk, sitting down in it. "Rudy—or rather—Mrs. Joan, told me that you—" I stopped him before he could try to convince me of anything.

"I'm just here to borrow a pokémon." I quickly explained. Oak stared at me for a second.

"Why do you want to borrow a pokémon?" Oak asked.

"Because. Mrs. Joan said she wanted me to go up to the top of the mountain. And there are some pretty dangerous pokémon up there."

"Indeed there are." Oak said. He stood up, and walked away for a second. He then came back with a small metal case. He sat down in front of me, and placed the case on his lap, "I don't understand why you don't want to pursue the line of pokemon," Oak began, "It seems a bit of a waste."

"Why?" I asked, leaning forward, "I'm just a normal, angsty, kid," I said sarcastically.

"That may be," Oak sighed, "But theirs no doubt, you've got a lot of potential..."

"Potential? I've never even touched a pokéball!" I huffed, "If I had this so-called '_potential'_, there's no way you'd be able to tell."

"That's certainly not true," Oak said with a sense of confidence. I scauffed, "Anyways, as you said, the mountain is extremely dangerous. Which is why I'm going to give you two pokémon, rather than one." I clentched my jaw.

"But I only came for _one."_ I hissed. "One simple pokémon, that's all."

He ignored me, and pulled a silver case off of the desk in front of him. He set it on his lap and unlatched it. "In this case, their are three pokémon," Oak began, "Charmander-, a fire dragon type pokémon-"

"I dont want that one." I hissed. This made Oak jump back a bit.

"I've barely said anything," Oak said quickly, "How do you know you dont want it?" I didn't respond. I just stared at Oak. He cleared his throat, "Well, then you'll have Bulbasaur, and Squirtle?" I shook my head, and crossed my arms.

"No." I said simply. Oak furrowed his large dark eyebrows and sighed. "I don't want any of those."

"Eliot, you've got to choose. Remember, you wont have to keep them. It's just for the mountain." Oak said softly. I turned away. "Alright," Oak sighed as he stood up, "If you really wont have these, I have two others," He closed the case and left the area.

I gripped the chair on which I was sitting on, and slumped forward. I knew I had to get one, for Joan, but my stubbornness was holding me back. And I knew that, even as I refused the pokémon. I bit my lip, but my nose became tight, and my cheeks became damp. Before I knew it, I was crying short hiccups. I was whimpering, right there. Right there in the middle of the office. Could I really be so childish?

"Yes, these are the last two," Oak said as he stepped towards back into the area. I looked up at him, and he looked at me. He paused, looking at me like he'd never seen anything like it. His mouth looked like it had fallen off of its hinges.

"W-what?" I said, whipping my face. I sniffed a bit. Oak finally pulled himself back together.

"W-well," Oak began, he cleared his throat. "This is Phanpy," oak said handing me a red, shiny pokéball. This time I took it without protest—for Joan. "It's a stubborn Pokémon with a fiery soul. I think it'll be a perfect match for you." I held it in my hand and nodded. "And this," Oak said pulling another ball out of his pocket, "This is Dratini. A sensitive pokémon, She's not the strongest, but I think she might be just what you need." If I would have protested, I would have cried, right there on the spot. So I didn't. I took the balls, and put them in my bag. "Here is a pokédex, to identify unknown pokémon." I immediately turned to walk to the door, "One more thing," Oak called, I stopped and turned away "I've heard there is a very rare, and extremely strong pokémon up on the mountain, don't pick a fight with it!" And I was gone. Headed towards the mountain.

Sometimes I wonder what would've happen if I had never gone up there.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Hopefully you like it!<strong>

**Comments are greatly appreciated. But don't be too harsh! I'm a big softy X)**


	2. Free Trial pt2

As I came to the edge of the city, there was a steep incline up the side of the mountain. It was completely overbearing. Completely, and unnecessary, if you ask me. Like, it was a bad omen. Ready to stomp on the weak and pathetic like me.

I walked a bit, and then had the urged to look in the base of my bag. The two pokéballs lay still. Were they empty? Was that old bastard playing a joke on me for being such a bitch? I hadn't the slightest clue. I pulled one out, and noticed that it felt pretty light. I shook it ever so slightly. Nothing. Not a peep. Do pokéballs make peeps? I shook it again, this time harder. Nothing. I soon found myself violently shaking it, and suddenly-it began shaking back.

I screamed and dropped it in front of me. It shook just as violently as I had been shaking it. Then, without warning, it's top flew open, and a red light crackled onto the ground. I screamed at the top of my lounges, and fell down to my knees. In front of me, there was a strange tiny blue...weird looking thing. It had a short stubby trunk, and large blue ears. It looked as if to have some sort of red armor on its trunk and ears, but they didn't look like they helped much. I looked at me with beady eyes.

And I was scared of this little thing? I chuckled a little. It looked at me, and stood its ground. "So what are you?" I asked sitting forward. _phanpy!_ It screamed in a high voice. "Phampy?" I asked. It didn't respond. "Well phampy, sorry for shaking you up like that..." I said as I began to stand up. Without warning, Phampy began to charge.I was about half way up, when phampy leapt up from the ground and hit me. Right. In. The. Forehead. I gasped and fell backwards onto the ground. And it was not a graceful fall either. It was hard, and since we were on a slope, it was a farther farther fall then I had expected. I groaned in pain, and saw my second Pokéball-Dratini-plopping down the side of the mountain.

"No!" I yelled, reaching out. It plopped down and down, and before I knew it, it had opened up, and a blue worm looking thing was on the ground. It was surprisingly... adorable. It looked around a little bit, and then began slithering away into a bush. I stood up, and began running full speed down the mountain. I heard Phampy going after me from behind.

I got down to where the pokéball was, and picked it up, shoving it into my bag. As I started to run again, Phampy knocked me off of my feet. I fell flat on my side. Gasping in pain. "This is why I don't like you goddamn things!" I shouted as I stood up to run again. Phampy didn't like this. I ran as fast as I could, but Phampy kept right on my tail. I had no idea where the Dratini had gone. I just ran straight, till I saw a clearing. There was an open field, and I could see Dratini making it's way towards a forest over by the far side of the clearing. I began to turn towards it, but Phampy, once again, knocked me onto the ground. Face first this time. I screamed out in frustration. Dratini was out of sight, but Phampy was ready to charge. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and then they slowly descended my face, dripping onto the grass that I laid on. Phampy yelled at me again.

"Give me a break," I cried. And I cried. Sobbing. Screaming. Yelling. The works. It must have been 5 minutes before Phampy softened up. He slowly paced towards me, and laid a few feet in front of me. I stopped crying, and sat up. I reached my hand over to pet it, but it snapped at me. Stupid thing.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind me. I turned around to see a boy with blond hair standing at the top of the clearing, with Dratini in hand. "Is this little guy yours?" He asked.

"Err...Yeah," I said. He began walking down to me.

"Jesus, are you okay?" The boy asked, as he got closer to me. He handed the Dratini to me, and to my surprise it didn't struggle at all. "You're bleeding...do you need some help?" And that kindness was all I needed to start crying again, "H-hey, are you okay?" He asked again kneeling in front of me.

"I hate this," I cried.

"Hate what?" He seemed genuinely concerned with me.

"I hate this mountain," I began, "I hate professor Oak, and I hate that _stupid_ Phampy!" I cried out again.

"_'Phampy?' do you mean-_" Cole began, but Phampy let out cry before Cole could finish. The Phampy ran up behind me began pushing up against my back. "He doesn't seem to like you to much either," The boy said back, he went around and picked Phampy off the ground. Phampy began to roll around in his hands, but the boy began humming to it, and it calmed down. Just like that. "Are you new?" The boy said sitting in front of me.

"Yeah." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I mean, I'm borrowing these from Professor Oak."

"Borrowing?" the boy asked. I nodded.

"My boss told me she needed some berries from the top of the mountain, and didn't want me going alone, so..." I began to explain.

"So Professor Oak gave you some?" I nodded again. The boy looked at the pokémon, and sighed, "They don't look like they're doing a good job a protecting you."

"No, they aren't." I hissed at Phampy. He yelped back. The boy laughed.

"Well, the pokémon here are all extremely strong," He stood up, and helped me to my feet. He was pretty cute. He had short blond hair that seemed to be perfectly messy, large blue eyes that were kind, warm and welcoming, and to top it all off—a very clean cut style! "Why don't I help you?"

"You'd do that?" I asked in awe.

"Of course! Pokémon trainers are compassionate, and helpful. They say that the friends you make here are the friends for life." I smiled and nodded. "I'm Cole."

"Eliot." I said.

"Well Eliot," Cole said putting Phampy on the ground, "I guess we're together, for now," Phampy cried out with-I don't know-joy or hatred. I honestly couldn't tell the difference, nor did care.

We began walking up the mountain, and Cole began to ask question about me. The usual, shallow, questions that wont actually reveal anything about me, but are a good conversation starter. "How old are you?" He asked.

"17, how about you?"

"19 in a few weeks," He explained.

"Oh yeah? then happy birthday." I said. Questions like that continued, where are you from? What were you doing there? etc. It was quite boring. I was ready to leave him, until we came across a Pokémon trainer. He hadn't spotted us, but we spotted him. Well, Cole did.

"Wait," Cole said. He crouched down behind some bushes, and pulled me behind him, Dratini wiggled around in my arms. I glanced at the guy standing on the path.

"Why are we hiding?" I whispered.

"Because I don't want to get in a battle with this guy," Cole replied.

"So, what do we do?" I asked Cole hushed me. I sat back in an angry huff. I looked over at Phampy who was staring at the trainer. I huffed. "Cole..." I whined. He hushed me again. I looked around. Why couldn't there be any berries right here? Why did it have to be at the top of the mountain? I looked back at Phampy. But, he wasn't where I last left him. He was stumbling out onto the path. I leapt forward to try to grab him, but I fell short by a few inches.

"Eliot, what are you doing?" Cole hissed at me. I handed Dratini to Cole, and began chasing after Phampy. "Eliot!" Cole called after me. Phampy was right in front of me, I reached out to grab him but before I could, he turned and saw me. Phampy jumped out of my grip. He cried out and the trainer looked over at me. I stopped dead in my tracks. Phampy was a few feet in front of me, staring the trainer down. The trainer stared at me then smiled, he put his hand into his back pocket, and pulled out-crap.

"Look's like you're ready to battle?" He said, clicking the button on his pokéball. "The name's Tom." he threw out a pokéball that opened up to reveal a brown rat looking thing, with large teeth.

It. Was. Ugly.

Cole stood up and ran over next to me.

"Cole, what is that?" I asked.

"Ratticate." Cole began, "It's got one strong bite. Be careful."

"What do you mean be careful? I thought you were going to protect m-"

"Ratticate! Use bite!" I looked towards Phampy, and Ratticate was charging full speed at the little guy.

"Phampy! Move!" I screamed. Phampy jumped out of the way just before Ratticate could get to him. I sighed with relief. "What the hell are you trying to do?" I screamed over at the trainer. The trainer seemed surprised by this, "Keep that ugly thing away from my Phampy!" I cried out.

"Bad Idea, Eliot," Cole said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What was that?" The trainer yelled from his position.

"You heard me!" I screamed back, "Phampy is too weak!" Next thing i know, Phampy's charging at me-_like I_ did something wrong.

"Ratticate! Head butt!" The trainer yelled. Ratticate began running at me as well. Crap. I messed up again. All I could do was brace myself for the worst. I was going to get hit, again. And I was still bruised from Phampy almost pushing me off of a mountain.

"Phampy! That's enough!" Cole yelled. Phampy came to a skiddng hault, and stopped right before it hit me. Why could Cole control Phampy, while I couldn't? Cole handed me Dratini, and stepped forward, pulling out his own pokéball. He threw it a few yards ahead of Ratticate, who was still charging towards Phampy, and I. "Salamance!" Cole called. And out came a large red a blue dragon. I stumble back a little, surprised by the sheer mass of the creature. The trainer did the same thing.

"Ratticate! Bite!" The trainer screamed. The creature lunged forward, and went straight for Salamance's neck. I cringed, but Cole stood his ground.

"Dragon claw," Cole said simply. The large pokémon lifted his foot, and brought it up. Ratticate leapt up to bite its neck, but before it could get to Salamance, he brought his large foot back down smacking Ratticate right out of the air. Ratticate came down on the ground, hard. His body twitched a bit. The trainer gasped in shock.

"That was cheap!" He called out returning Ratticate the pokéball.

"Cheap? You went after a trainer!" Cole called back.

"Well-That is..." He trailed off and looked at the ground, clentching his Pokéball in his hands. He stepped up passed Salamance (Who was looking quite majestic, I might add.) and handed Cole some money. "Here. Just take it and go." Cole took the money, and slid it into his back pocket. He then returned Salamance to it's ball, and put it away.

"Come on, Eliot," Cole said passing the trainer, "Let's go. This guy isn't worth our time." I suddenly did feel helpless, and weak. My pokémon were nothing compared to his. I watched him from the back. Something told me Cole wasn't as sweet and kind as he let on to be. He must've known his Salamance would put the Ratticate to shame. And that Pokémon looked strong too. How could someone be so strong, when they seemed so simple?

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~ second part. Tell me what you guys think. <strong>


	3. Free Trial pt3

Cole had obviously decided to not take us on the main trail up the mountain after our run in with the trainer. He took us weaving in and out of the forest, Pokémon left and right. They'd just pop out of the grass! No warning! Nothing! I usually just ran, but once in awhile, Cole would stop to ask me if I wanted to battle with one of them, see if I could catch one. He also noted that the more I battled with my pokémon, the more they'd like me. I refused. I didn't need my pokémon to like me. Once we were done, I was giving them back to Professor Oak.

"So, why do you hate Pokémon so much?" Cole asked as we sat down in an open field to sleep for the night. I couldn't walk anymore. I was exhausted. The mountain didn't seem so big from the bottom—I mean, it looked _big_, but not a two-day hike up to the top.

"Because." I huffed. Cole sat down on a tree stump, and dropped his bag in front of him. I sat down across from him and placed Dratini on the ground. Phampy came prancing up behind me, and sat down next to Cole.

"Because what?" He pushed. "I just don't understand how you can hate them so much." I bit my lip and looked at the ground, hoping that he'd just drop it. "Did they attack you when you were little or something?" I didn't respond, so Cole kept at it, "Did they attack your parents? Your friends? Was it because of a trainer?"

"Cole!" I yelled, "Just leave it!" I quickly jumped to my feet, glaring down at him, "I just met you; after tomorrow, I probably wont ever see you again. You don't need to know about me, It's none of your business!" I yelled. Cole watched me for a moment, clenching his mouth shut.

"I guess you're right," Cole said softly. Yes, his voice was soft, but it stung. I wasn't sure how to respond, and Cole didn't seem like he had anything else to say. In a way, I wanted him to fight back, tell me that I was acting stupid. But he just stopped, like he believed in everything I said. Like I was telling the truth.

…Well, that's why I said it, right?

"_J-jesus_," I chocked, "J-just leave me alone!" I yelled. And with that, I turned away and ran.

* * *

><p>The forest was dark, too dark for me to really see what was ahead of me. It was stupid thinking I could run away from Cole, and it was inevitable that I would head back eventually. I just needed some time to think. I found a tree that I could sit and rest on for a bit.<p>

I felt like such an idiot. Cole barely said anything after my little rant, in fact, all he did was agree with me! And I ran off. Cole was probably shocked. He was probably looking forward to the moment we split off. Thinking to himself, '_who needs someone like her around? All she does is whine. Good riddance.'_

But why did it matter? I was also looking forward to the moment that we split off. _The Pokémon world isn't meant for me. I hate pokémon! _ But the truth was, in the back of my head I was wondering if I was wrong. I was wondering if maybe I should stick around, have some fun with Phampy and Dratini. I had had fun with them, in some strange kind of way. Life was more exciting. There I was, dirty, bruised, and beaten—mostly by Phampy—and yet, I had never felt more alive.

I was beginning to think I was a masochist.

I threw my head back and looked up at the sky. Stars flickered over the veil of darkness, the only light that the sky could offer and it touched the forest. If the moon was out, then perhaps things would be a bit brighter.

I found myself reaching to pull out the useless little trinket that Joan had given me. It was a silver pendant; one that looked like it was made after some sort of pokémon. But I couldn't tell for sure. It truly was useless. I let the pendant slip out of my hands. Why had Joan sent me on this journey? She must've known how frustrating it would be for me. And why did Oak have to tell me that I had potential? When I so clearly don't? It was probably just a joke. How simple he must've thought I was.

_Well Professor Oak, the joke's on you! I'm not stupid enough to fall for your little trick. I know I don't have potential. Don't even try it with me. _

I grabbed a small rock into my hand and squeezed it, as if I was trying to make it crumble in my palm. Then, I stood up and threw it as hard as I could. Tears weld up in my eyes. I picked up another rock, and threw it. I threw another one against a tree, and another one on the ground. I was sobbing at this point. I slumped down into a ball, and rapped my arms around my knees. My whole face was leaking. My eyes, my nose, even my mouth. I just couldn't stop like I'd been holding it in, although I had just cried my eyes out earlier, after being beaten up by that _stupid_ Phampy.

As I sat there, crying my eyes out, I began to hear tiny snaps of twigs and the crunching of dead leaves. Someone was walking behind me, pacing. I stopped crying and glanced around the side of the tree trunk. It was still to dark to see, but I kept watching. "Cole?" I said in a pathetic, drained voice. They continued to pace, "Cole, is that you?" I asked again while standing up. I wiped my eyes and my nose, waiting for some confirmation. No response, and they stopped pacing. "Cole, this isn't funny."

The footsteps began towards me, but they weren't human. No, they were loud and heavy, and there was a low crackle. Like lightning, and thunder. Like a storm was walking towards me. I took a step back, my heart beating in my chest. And finally I saw it, the face of a beast. It hissed at me, lighting sparking off of it's fur. My legs had stopped moving.

It hissed at me again, pacing around. As if it was testing me, testing my bravery. My stance wasn't that of a brave one, but rather, stiff and tense. It hissed at me once more, stopping in front of me. I needed to run, as fast as I could. But I was afraid. The beast lunged forward at me, it's paws first, and its mouth wide open. I threw myself onto the ground, moving out of its way. When it landed, it shook the ground. The idea of me being under that beast with its teeth large teeth ready to bite made me remember how to use my legs. And I took off running. I could hear it roaring after me, but I didn't stop.

I ran out of the forest and into the clearing, where I could see our fire going. "Cole!" I screamed. When I came up to the fire, Cole was gone. His stuff was still there, and Phampy and Dratini were curled up next to the fire sleeping, but no Cole. I looked around frantically, hoping I could spot him somewhere, anywhere. I was panting so hard I could barely hear myself as I shouted for Cole again. My heart beating was in my throat.

I made out the sound of twigs crunching under feet, and I froze. I don't think I could run from it anymore.

"Ow."

"Cole?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" I let out sigh of relief. Cole came out of the thicket of trees, the clothes he was wearing earlier swung over one arm, and he had changed into what looked like pajamas. "You feeling better?" He asked stepping up to the fire. I swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah," I breathed. It was all I could say. I was still scared out of my mind.

Cole put his clothes into his backpack, and sat down in front of the fire. He picked up a stick off of the ground, and began pushing logs of wood around in the fire. "Are you going to sit?" he asked, glancing up at me. He didn't exactly look pleased that I was there, but at least he wasn't telling me to get lost. I sat down across from him, just watching the glowing embers at the bottom of the fire-pit. "You look pale."

"Just cold," I said as I rubbed my shoulders without looking at Cole. I glanced behind me, just in case. There was nothing, not even a little Pokémon behind me, nonetheless a storm type pokémon. "Um... hey," I said as I turned back, "Why don't you let your pokémon out for a stretch?" I asked.

"Nah," he sighed, "I don't want them running off and getting into trouble."

"Oh." I said, "I just…Salamance would do that?" I looked up at Cole.

"Salamance wouldn't," he began to chew on a stick, hindering his speech. Luckily, I was feeling very attentive at that time, "He's too loyal. But the rest of them would go off exploring in the woods. Any other place would be fine, but this mountain is particularly dangerous."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Ever heard of a Raikou?" Cole said, leaning in. The fire flickered under his clear blue eyes. I shook my head, "They say his call is like crashing thunder, they say he's as fast as lightning. They also say this one, in particular, is ruthless," Cole sat back again, sighing, "I personally don't want my Pokémon bumping into something like that."

"Oh." I said in a weak voice. I shuddered at the idea of what may've become of me if I hadn't ran away. "Do you think," I paused, and closed my eyes, "Do you think you could let Salamance out?"

"Why...are you scared?" Cole asked with a smirk. I nodded. My whole body was still shaking, and I hoped he couldn't see that. But once I heard the sound of a pokéball opening, I was pretty sure he had. I opened my eyes, and Cole was whispering something to the stoic dragon. "Okay?" He said, leaning out with a smile. It breathed in response, and walked over to me. The Salamance curled up behind me, as if offering me a place to rest. I was so unbelievably grateful-as well as tired. Cole picked up a blanket from beside him, and threw it at me. "Get some rest, we'll be walking a lot tomorrow."

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked, rapping myself in the blanket.

"Me? I've got a sleeping bag," he said pointing to one lying next to Phampy and Dratini. "I'm fine, just go to sleep." He said. I nodded, and rolled over. Salamance's slow and steady breathing was enough to put me straight to sleep. And as I slept, I dreamt I was flying.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, Cole was cooking something over the fire. I wasn't completely awake yet, but as I looked around I noticed things weren't exactly the same as when I had gone to sleep. For one thing, the sun was up, but wasn't a bright, clear day -it was cloudy, and the Air was crisp. I squinted, glancing down at my legs. Dratini as well as Phampy were curled up at my feet, like they actually liked me. Even though I had nothing for them to like. Cole had completely packed up his sleeping bag, and had already changed and gotten ready. He also had set up this little contraption over the fire, and hung a pot over it. He stirred it carefully. I sat up, and stretched my arms out, yawning.<p>

"Good morning," Cole said.

"Morning," I yawned. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Around seven," Cole said. He pulled something out of a bowl in front of him, and held it out in front of me, "Here."

"What is that?" I asked, looking down at the flat brown tortilla looking thing.

"It's bread," Cole said. I continued inspecting it, "Just take it, okay?" I obliged and slowly took a bite out of it. I let it rest on my tongue for a moment, to see if I'd hate it. To see if I'd spit it out on the spot. Nope. I didn't. I chewed it with caution, and swallowed. "Not bad huh?" Cole said smiling.

"Not good either," I said, frowning, "It doesn't taste like anything."

"Well, it's better than tasting bad."

"I guess..." I sighed, taking another bite out of it. "What are you cooking?" I said leaning in over the fire. Cole laughed, and began mixing the pot with a stick. "It smells good."

"It's not for you," he laughed, 'It's for our pokémon. Mine, at least, are on a strict diet."

. "Oh, well." I sighed. Cole took the pot from the fire, and set it down. Phampy's ears perked up, and he slowly opened his eyes. He then looked around, spotted the food, and began stumbling over to it. There was something very innocent about him. I could stand him when he wasn't all pissy. I looked over to Dratini, to see if she had woken up, but nothing, she just twitched, and rolled over.

"Sit up," Cole commanded. I obliged. Cole whisled, and with a loud groaned, Salamance stood to its feet, and waddled over to the food. Majestic, that's the word I thought of when Salamance moved. I felt like I should bow to it. It's soft, and slow breaths, it heavy and yet poised footsteps. Like it belong to a prince, not like Cole, but someone even more poised than he. "By the way," Cole said standing to his feet, "What's that around your neck?"

"This?" I asked, lifting the charm off of my chest, "I don't know, Joan gave it to me."

"Can I see it?" Cole asked, putting his hand out. I pulled the necklace up over my head, and handed it to him. He began inspecting it, like it was some ancient artifact. "Kinda looks like a pokémon," he said, flipping it back and forth. He sighed, and handed it back to me. "So, how was your night?"

"I had a dream," I sighed putting the necklace back over my head.

"That's cool," Cole said as he began to pack up his things. I nudged Dratini, in order to wake her up before Phampy and Salamance finished the breakfast. She jumped away, and then nodded back to sleep.

"Yeah, I dreamt I was flying on a giant Pokémon," I recalled. I nudged Dratini awake once more. Her eyes opened slightly, but they fell back down. This time, I shoved her. Cole wasn't too sure about this because he reached at me, getting ready to pull me away. But Dratini sat straight up, cooed at me, noticed the food, and headed over to eat with the others. I smiled at Cole, and he sat back. "We were flying over water, and..." I paused for a moment, "That's all I can remember."

"Sounds like an interesting dream though," Cole said. I nodded. "Once the Pokémon are through eating, we should get moving. We're not that far away from your berries."

**Thats it for now! Hope you enjoyed it. :) **

**and of course I have a plea for you guys to comment~**


	4. Free Trial pt4

**Sorry about the long wait for a new update. My life has been pretty crazy...I just started a new job. And BOY is it a time suck. Seriously. 10-5. Wow. **

**Anyways...you guys don't care about my life! Here's the new part of the story. **

* * *

><p>"Is this what you were looking for?" Cole asked as we came up to another clearing about an hour after we left breakfast. It wasn't the top of the mountain, per say. But it was fairly close. Any higher up, and there would've been snow. It was cold enough where we were. But apparently not cold enough for the berries; left and right, there were bushes filled with berries. Pecha Berries, Rawst Berries, literally any kind you could ever imagine. I smiled, and nodded.<p>

"This'll do it," I said as I looked back at him.

"Great," Cole sighed, "You and you're pokémon should begin collecting them. I need to go get something."

"Are you leaving?" I asked, genuinely worried about getting back down on my own.

"Yeah, but, I'll be back to take you back," He said turning to leave, "I just need to pick something up before we leave the mountain." I nodded, and turned to what I needed. I put my bag down in front of me, and placed Dratini next to it. Phampy was a few feet away from me, finding a place in the shade to rest.

"Dratini," I began looking down at the innocent Pokémon, "I know I really don't deserve to ask you this, but, would you mind helping me pick some berries?" I asked. Dratini cocked her head to the side, "It's for my job back in town, and I could really use the extra help..." Dratini wagged her tail and slithered over to a bush. "Thank you!" I said to her.

Now, it was time to confront Phampy. I walked over to the Pokémon that was lounging in the corner of the clearing. "Phampy," I sighed, "Would you-" Phampy immediately huffed and turned it's head. "Fine! Dratini and I will do it!" I said huffing away. "Stupid Phampy!"

We all picked berries in silence for a good hour. And my bag slowly filled up to the top, until there wasn't any space left. "All set!" I said standing over, our hard work. I zipped the bag closed, and threw it over my back. "It doesn't seem like Cole is back," I mumbled, looking over towards where we had come from. Dratini cried out a little, and I looked down at her smiling, "Don't worry, we'll have some berries while we wait for him!" I suggested. Dratini nodded, it almost seemed like she was beaming with happiness, but I couldn't tell for sure. I looked around the clearing for some berries I may have missed, but it looked like we had picked them all.

_Phanpy!_ I heard from behind me. I turned around, and saw, to my surprise, Phampy, with an entire pile of berries, just sitting in front of him, waiting to be eaten. Dratini squirmed over to Phampy, and began munching down.

I slowly walked over to Phampy, and kneeled down beside him. I reached my hand out to pet him, but paused right before I touched his head. Part of me was nervous, something was telling me that I was getting in to deep. That I wouldn't be able to leave the Pokémon by the time I got out of the mountain. And Cole...would I ever see him again? Should I stop? And just keep it a shallow, easy to part, relationship? Or...is this the life for me...?

Something about petting Phampy, made everything seem complicated. By petting Phampy, I would be accepting this lifestyle. I wouldn't go back down the mountain, to my job, to Joan. And Could I do that? I began to retract my hand, but Phampy bumped his hand up into my palm, and began to wag his stubby blue tail. I felt my face relax—like it had been straining for a long time. It felt oddly comfortable, and I smiled ever so slightly. "Good boy, Phampy," I said softly. Phampy called out with glee. Dratini began to rub up against my leg. I began to laugh, as tears rolled down my cheeks.

These weren't my normal tears. No, these were something completely different. Something I couldn't place my finger on, or even attempt to explain.

There was some rustling in the bushes, and I turned around happily, "Cole!" I called out, quickly whipping my eyes. "Cole, I have to tell you something!" I stood up and started running towards the noises, "I've decided I'm going to stay! I'm going to become a Pokémon master!" I shouted, stopping at the edge of the clearing. It was eerily quiet, all I could hear was Phampy and Dratini running up to me. But they weren't nearly as excited as I was. Not even close.

They were on edge, positioned as if they were going to battle. In fact, Phampy began to growl, and I could see Dratini shaking. And then, I heard was the sound of thunder and lighting, and heavy footsteps. "Raikou," I whispered. I took a few steps back, slowly.

Raikou jumped straight out of the bushes, over Phampy and Dratini to me. I began running as fast as I could, but everywhere I went Raikou was there first. My heart in my chest was beating fast, and I was breathing heavily. Raikou stood in front of me, bearing his teeth. Out of nowhere, Dratini threw herself onto Raikou, hitting the beast in the head. He hissed, and with his massive paw, hit her across the field.

"Dratini!" I yelled, without meaning to, I ran straight to her. Raikou followed, and to my great surprise, used a thunderbolt attack on me. I cried out and fell to the ground next to Dratini. I watched as my fingers twitched with the electricity that pulsed through me. I gathered what strength I had and sat up. I reached over to Dratini, and pulled her into my arms. She had fainted. I looked up at Raikou, who was approaching me, like it was hunting prey.

_ Phanpy!_ Phampy cried. It ran in front off me, slowing to a stop.

"Phampy!" I shouted, "Stay out of this!" It stood it's ground, like a loyal friend would. Like Cole did for me the day before. Raikou began to build up electricity. It was going to get rid of Phampy before it got rid of me. "Phampy! NO!" I cried out. Suddenly, a burst of water shot out from behind me at Raikou. Raikou was thrown yards back, and landed on it's side. I turned around expecting to see Cole with his Pokémon. I expected to see Cole standing up straight, with the noble Salamance by his side, or some other Pokémon of his. But that's not what I saw.

It was a white dragon bird. Its skin was white, sheer, with blue spots on it. Its wings were like large hands, and it's nose curled over its mouth-like a beak. "What is that?" I whispered.

Phampy ran over to me, and I picked it up on my lap next to Dratini. I was mesmerized by its magnificent stature, and poise. Raikou hissed. A beam of radiant light began to build in the Dragons mouth. It shot it straight at Raiku, which sent the beast flying. It cried out as it disappeared into the distance. I gasped and turned back to the dragon.

Its land shook the ground. It arched its neck towards me looking me straight in the eyes. Just the size of its head was about me size. It looked at me, and I slowly stood up. My whole body was shaking. Was this really happening? Or was this a dream? It took a few steps closer. "Phampy," I whispered, "Watch Dratini." It seemed obvious to me that this magnificent creature was not going to hurt me, so I took a few steps closer as well. It began to coo, and it's voice sounded like a flute. It was perhaps the single most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

We were only a few inches apart. "You!" I gasped, "You're the pokémon on the necklace Joan gave me, aren't you?" I asked. It cocked its head to the side. I quickly pulled the necklace off of my head, and showed it to the pokémon. It sniffed the necklace, and then breathed out on it, as if losing interest. I put it back over my head. "What are you?" I asked, reaching over to touch it.

"Eliot!" Cole called. I turned and saw Cole, standing over by the entrance to the clearing. There was a huge gust of wind that almost made me lose my balance, and when I turned back, the pokémon was gone. "Eliot!" Cole called again, running up to me. I collapsed onto my knees, releasing all of the built up tension. "Eliot!" Cole said grabbing me by the shoulders, "Eliot, are you alright?" He asked.

"What was that?" I asked looking up at him, "Did you see it?"

"Yeah. I saw it," he sighed, "It looked like a Lugia."

"A Lugia? What is that?" I asked, standing up.

"It's a legendary Pokémon," Cole explained, "It's said to usually stay near water...I wonder why it got so far away?" I shrugged, and glanced down at the pendant around my neck. Was it really that Pokémon? _Phanpy!_ I turned around to see Phampy nudging Dratini's limp body

"Dratini!" I ran down next her, "Oh god, is she dead?"'

"No, just fainted. We should get her to a pokémon center soon though," Cole said, lifting her body. "Follow me," He carried Dratini over to the clearing, and to my surprise, he lifted up a red, shiny bike. Cole placed Dratini into the bike's basket, and put one leg over it, and looked back to me, "You comin' or what?" He asked. I clenched my jaw, and nodded.

"Come on Phampy!" I said sternly as I lifted his heavy body off of the ground. I ran over to the bike and took a seat on the rack.

"Here," Cole said as he lifted Phampy out of my lap. He placed it down in the basket along with Dratini, "It's tight, but Eliot needs to hang on, as do you." He said to the little blue Pokémon. Cole turned around and winked at me, "Like I said, hold on tight!"

"Huh?" Cole pushed off of the ground, and began to pedal. Not fast at first, but as we began down a steep incline, I realized why he told me to hang on. I yelled at the top of my lungs as the bike bounced up and down as we headed down what I assumed to be the main path. We sped passed trainer after trainer, almost bumping into a few ones.

"Hey!" A voice from in front of us shouted.

"Hey, it's that trainer tom!" Cole said as he turned around to look at me. He smiled.

"Shouldn't you be watching-?" We zoomed passed Tom, and his face changed from determined, to rather surprised. I looked back at him, and gave him a big frown. "You better keep away from me and my Phampy!" I shouted.

"What?" Tom shouted. Before I could give him another insult, we were almost at the base of the mountain. We sped passed the spot where I had met Phampy and Dratini for the first time.

"Uh oh," Cole chuckled. I looked forward at what he was uh-ohing about. "That's a pretty big rock."

"What do you mean that's a big rock?" I shouted.

"Hold on!" Cole shouted. He pulled up on the handlebars, and he swerved to the side. As we turned, a few berries flew out of my bag, and smashed on the side of a rock that we just barely missed.

"Hey, nice steering!" I said. Suddenly, the bike slipped out from under me, and everyone else apparently. I watched as all of us flew off of the bike. I felt like time had slowed down for a moment, and then I slammed onto the ground. I began to roll down the hill, as I bounced up and down, I could just barely see Dratini rolling away. "Dratini!" I shouted. I finally slowed to a stop, as did Dratini. I stood up, and ran over to her. Phampy rolled in expertise, and came to a quick stop in front of us.

"Eliot!" Cole called. He ran up to the rest of us, "Eliot its a pokémon center!" He said, pointing to a building with a red roof, "Get Dratini, and lets go!" I nodded, picking of the little dragon. We all ran as fast as we could to get to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it for now! Please please PLEASE comment! It boosts my ego! makes me want to write more! gives me that warm and fluffy feeling inside! Yeah!<strong>


End file.
